Demons Are Meant To Be
by Verbophobic
Summary: I am currently editing this whole story so far. In all honesty the way it is now sucks but with a tweak here and there it will work wonderfully. I have chapters 1 2 done. Don't read further let me know your thoughts. ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. The Past?

_A girl at age 11 just about 12 with harsh neon orange hair, electric green eyes, and 2 lost friends sighed. She could see where they were through their minds. But that didn't help the blind girl get to them any faster. A swift hand grabbed her shoulder while covering her mouth, not one of her friends. She knew because they were also being grabbed. She struggled as hard as possible, but to no avail. They held on tighter. A new mind entered hers and she saw herself struggling. The emotion that swam threw the mind was overpowering, pure hatred and bloodlust. 2 other minds entered hers with visions of her friends struggling. The same hate and blood lust went threw them all. When the life light of her blondish friend started to fade she noticed hers fading too. She went to gasp, but noticed that she couldn't breath. She searched with her mind for the blue blur that she new was coming. She didn't expect what she saw next. She couldn't find the purple or blue blob of her friends mind so she searched for the most blood lusting mind, the one that held her friends features in it's sight, the mind with a slight black tint. Her friends limp body was in the chocking girls views. The orange head started to go limp, her mind opened up to the world. The voices swarmed her mind. Her last thoughts were that of the mysterious minds; mates._ The screech of a now 16 year old neon orange haired girl stretched for what felt like an eternity. The screeching of her blonde friend came and was soon joined with the fast and jagged gasping of a certain purple haired demon girl.

Silent tears were shed by the oldest, the blond, and youngest, the girl with orange hair. The one who's age was in the middle cried a tear of blood. Unable to produce tears of salt water her eyes bleed a metallic liquid. A second of silence passed before the orange headed girl spoke "What was that? It looked like we all had the same dream except we could all see and hear what I had that night."

"Di...did they say mats?" The blonde friend whispered.

"No, they said mates." Once again the orange haired girl spoke.

"It's my fault. I was never fully unconscious, I heard them speaking. The platinum one told the other two that, and I quote, 'we found them, our mates.' I should of told you before but I thought I had imagined it but now I know I didn't. I'm sorry" The girl of demon decent spoke as softly as possibly, but within the human ear range.

"Avery, it's not your fault. But what does this mean for us?" the voice of the orange haired girl asked.

"You both should leave. Get out of the city go any where." Avery told both of them in a hushed whisper.

"We will NOT leave you, right Vanti?" The orange headed friend now voiced the blondes name.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Van. And hell yeah! Me an Alice will never do that to you." Now Vanti, or Van as she like to be called, verified the orange headed girl.

"First it's _Alive and I._ Second I can't my body has registered one of them as my mate. And as you know when my body does something like this it can't be undone. Only my death can change it now." The whisper changed into a normal tone.

"Then we all take mates." The other two girls spoke at the same time.

The silence after spoke the truth to Avery. It told her and Vanti of Alice's need that of the they all stay together like the fake family they were. Of Avery's need to find her mate, and of Van being scared shitless and yet thrilled to have a mate at the same time. All of this happened in several seconds. Avery's laugh startled the other two, it even even her elf. "You know, we really are freaks." The conversation died then. She left and went to her bed. The last thing Avery knew before sleep claimed her as its first victim, was that Alice was trying to probe her mind.

Alice's was trying to probe Avery's mind, trying to see the feelings towards the black mind that she had felt on that fateful night. The one Alice thought thought was Avery's mate. Nothing. Alice kept getting nothing, even in unconsciousness Avery seemed to guard herself. "Don't bother asking, Van. She's asleep and guarded, go to bed." Alice spoke. 'Don't have to be a bitch about it. Hmp.' Van's thought held a hint of unease. "Sorry the dream is getting to me, and this mate stuff is ugh my head." Alice clutched her head to emphasize her point. 'That's OK, I know a bit of what you mean, night.' Apologetic, Van's thoughts were filled with the emotion.


	2. Caves

1)Please note, although I wish I did, I don't own the lost boys T.T(sad face). 2)to compensate I will try to make this chapter longer.

Awaking to silence, Avery decided to be the demon she was. Fully intending to let her friends know she would be gone she went in search of them. First she looked at their beds, they weren't there. She exited that room and finished looking around the third story of the house that was theirs. Although the others didn't know it the house was really being paid for by Avery's father. Continuing on her searchwent through the second then the first story, no signs of either of her friends. Avery would have continued to search outside, except her stomach gurgled. After hearing it make a sound, she bee-lined towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge she looked through their meager food supply, there were only 5 oranges and one banana. She grabbed the banana and headed to the outside deck on the third floor. By the time she reached the sliding door she had finished her banana. As she exited the house and went out by the railing of the deck,she threw the banana peel out into the open air. Looking around and seeing no one she jumped. Jumped right off the third story patio.

Falling for only a few seconds she let her demon nature show, really truly show. As she fell, the familiar popping of her bones was all her sensitive ears could hear for the moment. All she felt was her skin tearing only to heal right back up and released was a glorious set of bat looking wings. They began black but by the time the color reached the tips it had turned red. The bat wings were big enough to carry her, yet not so bulky as to make them too easily noticed when not drawn into her body. She floated on what felt like nothing for a moment, not any longer, before she gave several powerful pumps of the wings; and she soared higher that any bird would dare to even dream of going.

Avery could feel the power of her back muscles working to keep her afloat and push her forward. She dimly noted that nothing could be more en-thrilling. The feeling quickly passed because with time she had grown accustomed. As she sped forward she closed her eyes an kept them closed letting her wings carry her. Within minutes she landed in a cave at an odd looking place. It looked like it used to be a hotel once upon a time ago, but now it was a deserted cave. The girl looked around suspiciously. A feeling that she got deep in her got warmed her that this place really wasn't deserted. Noting that the place was virtually dust free her thoughts turned paranoid; and she didn't care. The parinoia had kept her alive nicely enough in the past.

She heard a child's light cough. Her purple hair whipped around her as she twisted and tuned, no one was in sight. It was then that she noticed the bed. "What's such grand looking thing doing in such a ratty place?" she whispered to low for the human hearing range as she walked over to the bed. "Oh, what's this? Why is such frail human boy sleeping in the middle of the day in this place? Poor child." The little boy that had been sleeping stired momentarily.

A breath was caught in her throat. Was she caught by a kid that had abnormally good hearing? She didn't wait to find out; she turned tail and booked it out of there. When Avery reached the cave opening she did two things. One she realized she was gone longer then she thought; the sun was about to set. And two she flew like no tomorrow. Once she was in the air she took several calming breathes and let the feeling of flying calm her, then realizing she was overreacting a blush covered her cheeks. She didn't need to make Alice worry about anything else. The poor empath had enough hell to go through with out her to add to it.

As she neared, she could feel her best friend probing at her mind; Avery let her enter and told her 'I went out for a flight. Nothing to worry about. I'll be home soon; look,' Avery put an image of where she was in her mind as she landed on the deck she had previously been jumping off of. 'See I'm home and safe.'

"Where were you? Me an Alice were worried! Why are you still in your night stuff? You missed dinner to! Ugh and we were going to go to the boardwalk today. you know in Santa Carla, I really wanted to go today!" Van bombarded her.

"I'm sorry. I went out for a flight. After last night I needed to clear my head and think. And flying was the only way I could think of."

"Oh hey, do you know where our mate are? I wanna meet them." Alice changed the subject as fast as she could.

"I have absolutly no idea. We'll meet them soon though, I can feel it in my bones and thats all I know."

"Sooooo... uh well this is awkward..."

"...Yeah it is..." The purple headed girl looked around. "Let's head out. Van you drive."


	3. Platinum

The three girls arrived at the boardwalk a little while later. The mind reading friend could read so much excitement from the blond that her head throbbed. As the girls made their way over to the band Avery noticed a platinum blonde head, her body reacted of it's own accord and she could feel her self drawn to him. The girl did a double take, and he was gone. Disappeared he had and in his place was a different guy. The new guy was a blonde that had a curly mullet. His face was a bit boyish and it had a mischievous grin on that looked as if it never left his face. And his eyes were a light brownish golden type of color. Avery reached out and took hold of her two friends. "I'll see ya later. I uh I gotta pee see ya." She told them and took of before they could say a thing.

"Hey!" Avery's voice rang out to Curly. Her mind dubbed him that. "Wait, guy with the curly mullet!" He turned to her, neither of them had ever met another person with a curly mullet. Curly gave her a curious look. "Th-the guy that had a platinum blond mullet, where did he go?" Avery asked before she got a chance to catch her breath.

"Sorry I don't know who you're talking about." Curly turned to leave, but hesitated a moment.

Avery had no idea what made her say what she said next, but she said it all the same. "I know about you guys. I know everything." He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, hell she wasn't sure she was. But he looked like he didn't want to take the chance. "I'll tell everybody."

It looked like this was one of the only times he didn't smirk. What was he hiding? He had to be hiding something; other wise why would he look so guilty? "Fine, I'll get him. Meet me at the video store in ten minutes."

The look he gave the girl told her not to say another thing, but she couldn't help it; it was too inviting,

"Don't worry I don't bite." It was an insider between the girls. She was referring to when Alice bit her several days ago because Avery hadn't answered her question and started to sing _'It's a Small World'_ in her head to block Alice out. But he didn't get it. Avery turned and headed towards the video store.

She entered the video store and looked around. The girls were new here, having only been in the Santa Carla for week now, and this was their first time on the boardwalk. A kind older males voice entered he mind "Can I help you mam?" She whipped around thinking it was Platinum's voice, she was surprised when she felt a bit of sorrow that he wasn't there yet. Platinum being the platinum blond guy. "Mam?"

"Sorry I was spaced out. Uh have you seen a boy around seventeen or so?" The quizzical look the middle aged guy gave her told her he had seen a lot of seventeen year olds. "Um probably an artist like guy 'bout five nine five ten. Has a mullet that's curly. Or and older guy that has a mullet too, platinum blond; possibly a biker." When she said platinum blonde he knew who she was talking about and she saw it.

"No. That biker gang doesn't come in here, not allowed, they make too much ruckus. They chase costumers out." He said it as if it were obvious. Her only reply was an 'oh' "So is there any thing else? A romance, horror, comedy?"

"Naw, Curly told me to meet Platinum here." She watched him as he held off a laugh at the names. This told her that he found what she called them odd in contrast to who they were. Thinking quickly she decided to see if he knew the other two boys. "Hmm I never saw Messy. The wild haired one who look like he's always high on drugs. Or What's-His-Face. Their brunette friend." The store owner let out a soft chuckle before leaving to help another customer. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked to see who it was.

"Hey. I thought you weren't going to show."

"I said in ten minutes not let's head there right now. So am I Curly?" She turned beat red and nodded "At least its not What's-His-Face." He laughed as they exited the store. Avery looked around and saw no Platinum head. "He's in the alleyway."

"If y'all think I'm that stupid, ya got another thing coming." She planted her feet spread apart to show she meant to stay nice and comfortably in the bright street in full view of the video store. Avery heard growl from the alley.

"Fine." His voice sounded so... "What's your name girl?" When he stepped out from the shadows she took in everything about him. From his crystal blue eyes to his platinum blond mullet to his all black attire. "Girl?"

"What?" Was all Avery could spit out.

"Marco here said that you wanted me. He told me you know."

"...What do I know?... OH! Oh that. Um well to be truthful I don't know anything."

"Marco," his growl was threatening to the younger male and her. "You said-"

"I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to take the chance." Curly, who was apparently named Marco, told the platinum blond male.

"Hey, for all he knew I did know what I don't. And to be truthful we met a while ago."

"No one I met from a while ago is still alive." His smirk told her he was positive.

"Four years ago you guys saved three girls, ages ranging from twelve to fourteen. Do ya remember now?" Avery saw he did, saw it in his eyes as he scuffed and shook his head no. "Well maybe this will jog your memory. You called the girls are your mates." Platinum narrowed his eyes in suspision and Marco looked shoched.

"How did you know?" Marco asked.

"Let's go Marco. NOW! Never talk to this girl again unless I tell you otherwise." The two men turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait, at least tell me your name. Platinum!" I called out to him with the nickname I gave to him, they paused for a second before continued to go.

"Go ahead and keep calling me that, I'll find a name for you." Platinum's voice was humored.

"Wait, come on, tell me! And just what does that mean? 'I'll find a name for you' what the hell?" They were getting cloce to the edge of the building. "Hey, Marco. What's his name. Hey!" The two men rounded a corner as she yelled. Avery raced after them but when she turned the corner they were gone. Just like Platinum was gone earlier, only this time no one else was standing in his place


	4. Scene For Dummies

**I don't own the band to be mentioned, but i love them sooo much i had to add them. And yes i know they might not have been even born in 1987 but dude i love them so they will be there.**

Avery made her way threw the crowd of the concert until she got up front. The song 'Scene For Dummies' was being started by the band Hollywood Undead. It was her favorite song.

_Da Kurlzz:_

_What! yo This is Da Kurlzz bitch!_

_We aint just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life!_

_Yo check it! this is my boy! THA PRODUCA_

_Tha Producer:_

_All you fags on sunset show me where the fuck you at_

_scene kids ghetto stars come on grab your gats_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_All you fags on sunset, show me where the fuck you at_

_Chad Crews gettin bruised now its time to move_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

Avery notice a guy with a black mullet on her right staring at her. It was What's-His-Face. She grinned at him knowing he would run back to Platinum. Avery was thinking that the boys must be under Platinum's rule. Then she went back to watching Hollywood Undead.

_Funny Man:_

_Hollywood Undead, get it through your head, download this song, put in your IPOD,_

_fuck that put it on your homepage. you'll be the coolest kid on fuckin myspace._

_I'm at the scene club, told Jeffree star to beat it. cause I left her a comment_

_and saw that bitch delete it. and thats fucked up because I sent it from my sidekick_

_you got beef? meet me on Franklin and highland!_

_Tha Producer:_

_All you fags on sunset show me where the fuck you at_

_scene kids ghetto stars come on grab your gats_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_All you fags on sunset, show me where the fuck you at_

_Chad Crews gettin bruised now its time to move_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

Avery heard a sigh right next to her left ear and stiffened. She didn't turn, she knew whoever sighed would be gone. It seemed that Platinum had them trying to mess with her head. Fortunately for her, her head was already fucked.

_Charlie Scene:_

_It's Charlie scene! He aint ever lookin cheesy._

_It's Charlie scene! It aint easy being sceney._

_If I was you, I'd hate me too. We can take it to the parking lot like 82, AND BRING YOUR CREW!_

_And I'd hate to be the one to break the news,_

_whoever chipped matties tooth_

_I'll shank you too! BITCH!_

_That night at 82 the parking lot was stacked_

_I grabbed my gat and got my hand stamped by Matt_

_I could barely walk around cause the dance floor was so packed_

_I walked to the back and lit off some black cats - BAP BAP BAP hahaha!_

_Scene kids, tired of gettin picked on by mean kids_

_and i'd hate to be obscene kid, but have you scene my penis?_

_(I HAVE)_

_I know you have, cause that shit is bomb_

_My dicks got more friends then Tom_

_These scene clubs I run these, I should write the book how to be scene for dummies!_

_Tha Producer:_

_All you fags on sunset show me where the fuck you at_

_scene kids ghetto stars come on grab your gats_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_All you fags on sunset, show me where the fuck you at_

_Chad Crews gettin bruised now its time to move_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

A hand brushed all the way across her back, and she wasn't sure but she thought it was Marco. For some reason he seemed to smell of peaches.

_Shady Jeff:_

_Shit, fuckin shit was brutal, I broke that fuckin bitch shady jeff at the mic_

_wanna shout out to my boys in fftl on tour, roomate (des) Chad crews,_

_no more pills FOOL! Dave and bridge_

_pirate dog , ev sesh your mom misses you , wrecking crew girls ,_

_the frauds , Rosie where the fuck da treats at! ,_

_apt 20. Franklin and highland ave 43 nela fool ,_

_south pas , eagle rock north Hollywood Compton, INGLEWOOD!_

_Da Kurlzz:_

_818! 213! 310! 323! L.A .BIATCH!_

_Tha Producer:_

_All you fags on sunset show me where the fuck you at_

_scene kids ghetto stars come on grab your gats_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

_All you fags on sunset, show me where the fuck you at_

_Chad Crews gettin bruised now its time to move_

_All the world and Hollywood drinking 40's in the hood_

_Tila Tila shake that ass like you know you should_

She looked behind her What's-His-Face was back and this time when she smiled at he was smirking right back at her. Suddenly she was suspicious and she heard someone, probably Messy, whisper in her left ear "What's up Hollywood?" Was this what Platinum meant when he said he's find a name for her? She turned sharply trying to catch him. She hadn't been fast enough. Then she felt a hand again. She tried to spin fast enough to catch him. Somehow she was still too slow. Quickly looking around she saw they were all gone. Who were these guys? How could they be faster than the demon girl?

_Shady Jeff:_

_I cummed in her mouth (imitating da producer)_

_Tha producer:_

_FUCK YOU SHADY JEFF!_

Platinum's laugh was all she heard after that. Not the next song or the one after that. All she heard was a horrid laugh that sounded angelic in her ears. She was positive now that Platinum was her mate. If only she knew who the other two girls' mates were.


	5. Hollywood

Avery left after she realized that the gang really were their mates. Looking around for her friends and once again that day she couldn't find them. They really were no where to be found. As she passed the video store she noticed a help wanted sign. This time she knew what she would ask the man for. "Hello ho- OH! It's you, how did things go?" The older man asked her.

Ignoring him Avery changed the subject and got right to the point. "Do you still have a job opening?"

"Yeah, if would you like to try out for it come in tomorrow. Maria over there will show you what to do and tomorrow night I'll see how you do. If you want it. OH! Where have my manners gone, I'm Max." He was almost as odd as the boys from earlier. And Avery suspected he just might be bipolor

"Avery, when tomorrow?"

"Any time." Max said.

"Avery, there you are, we have been looking all over for you. You were at the concert but you left before we had a chance to catch you. Oh, uh hi Mr..." Van gasped out to her friend, then turned her attention to max.

"Just Max. See you tomorrow night Avery."

The two girls left the store and went out side to where Alice was straddling the railing. Van turned sharply and growled out "You ditched us to get a date with a guy that like 3 or four times you age?"

"No you idiot, she didn't. She's trying to get a job. You should try to get one too." Alice looked thoughtful. "I can't, or did you forget; I'm blind." _'Is she talking to you in her mind?'_ Avery asked "Yeah she is Ave." 'It's Avery, and I know a place where you might be able to get a job if not Van can get one there.' "Hmm ok it's worth a try, Van were going to get one of us two a job."

The three girls left the railing out side of the video store and headed towards the place Avery mentioned. _'Almost there.'_ She told Alice through her mind . Another three stores down and on the left of the video store was a comic book place. "We're here." Avery stated simply.

"We're closing soon." A cold voice come. He was a brunette blondish boy.

"Um we saw your 'now hiring' sign thing." Van said.

Something set Alice off. The boy must have been thinking something bad about her because she nearly hissed "Can I get a job here or don't you trust a blind person." but it was too low for human hearing. '_ALICE! Don't be rude to them they might want to hire one of you two.'_ Avery told the youngest of their group. "I was just saying that although I'm blind I can still help out and work."

"We aint hiring." The voice from before, from the blond boy, said.

"Ignore him, if you want the job come back tomorrow. We'll have to see which one of you we could hire. But know only one of you can get the job. Now goodbye we have to close."

"Wait can we get your names first? I'm Van, that over there is Alice, and she is Avery." Van pointed to the girls accordingly.

"I'm Alan" the brunette boy then pointed to the rude blond "and that is Edgar."

As the girls left an un-known tension felt like it was lifted. It was around one fifteen and the rides were still going. "Let's go in two groups, and meet at the house at four, if one group isn't there search tomorrow for them." Alice said.

"Ok let's do it" Avery agreed. And the girls went different ways. Alice and Van one way, Avery another. There were rules, all unspoken and never stated; but know to all three girls none the less.

1)Do as Avery says don't ask. Her demon nature seemed to make the other two girls trust in her words and advice more. Odd as it was the girls had always been this way since they had gotten together. And as a family they grew to trust her more even when there was blood of other people involved.

2)In public pretend that Alice was the group leader. If anyone had realized what Avery was they were all doomed. Alice would be sent off for testing. Then once they realized she could read minds she would become a lab rat. Avery would be sent off immediately to be a lab rat. Although with some of her powers she would be free in but a moments time. And Van well she had nothing but the girls.

3)When clothes shopping ignore Van. The girl tended to want to dress like a prep. Pink this pink that. And if you liked something that she didn't she would make sure youknew.

4)When food shopping ignore Alice she was a damned sugar addict.

5)And never, _never_, follow Drew any where, where she goes bad things tend to happen. Never spoken things but they knew what to and not to do, this was one of those times that to do anything else could hurt the 3 girls who had, in their own way, became a family. To do any thing else would break three of the rules.

It was now three fifty am. Yet it was still dark and Avery had just landed on Hudsons' Bluff. She was staring into the ocean, contemplating what to do. The roar of motorcycles and laughter made her decision. It was his laughter that had mainly made her decide what she did. The roar got louder. Her decision made, she sat down dangling her feet over the cliff.

As the minutes passed Avery became more anxious. She had figured that they would have been there by then. Suddenly the roar of engines stopped. Looking around she never saw them, but she could hear them talking and laughing. The girl realized there was a walkway probably leading to a cave below her and looked down. A few moments later she spotted them "PLATINUM!" She yelled. Did you really think you could lose me _that_ easily?" She was grinning ear to ear when she saw their look of shock on their faces. Expecialy his.

It looked like Marco was going to reply to her but when he saw Platinum's look he shut his mouth. "May I come down and speak to you?" He motioned to his gang to keep going. Then starred at he not blinking, and she stared back. When all of his gang entered the cave his reply came, it was pithy. Short and to the point, it also confirmed her earlier suspicion of the new nickname.

"Go home Hollywood. We don't need you or the other girls in our lives." His word hurt her. She would never let him know though.

"Why Hollywood?" She tried to take a different approach.

"I'm not going to conform." He turned to leave. Them paused and turned back. "You were singing to the band. And you don't look scene or like an idiot so dummie was out.. Why Platinum?"

"Your hair, i like the color its a platinum blonde. What's your real name?"

"If i tell you then it means that I'm admitting defeat."

"OK. But just know I will learn it sooner or later. Good night Platinum"

She got up to leave when she heard a whisper not meant to be heard to human ears but hers were demon so she could hear it. What he said sent a shiver up her back. "Sleep tight Hollywood. Dream of us, ...little sister." And then he walked off into the cave and she flew home to be chastised by Alice for her tardiness.


	6. read if you have read before 10'11'10

_**If you are subscribed to this story I am only putting this up so you get an e-mail alert. Re read the whole story I went through and changed just about everything. **_

_**~Con Amore Verbophobic**_


End file.
